Chompzilla
:''For other versions, see Chomper (disambiguation). 225px |class = Mega-Grow |class2 = Solar |signature superpower = |superpowers = |flavor text = She flosses after every meal and still, Zombie Breath is a real problem.}} Chompzilla is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Devour, which instantly destroys a zombie with the lowest health on the field. If there are 2 or more zombies with the lowest health, Chompzilla can decide which zombie to destroy. She is the hero version of . Origins Her name is a portmanteau of "Chomper," the Plants vs. Zombies plant she is based on, and "Godzilla," referring to her size and destructive attitude. Chompzilla's tentacles may either be based on Naval Piranha from the Yoshi series, or Biollante, a plant/human/dinosaur hybrid monster featured in the movie Godzilla vs. Biollante who shares many characteristics with Chompzilla, such as gender, appearance, and powers. The name of Chompzilla's first strategy deck is a pun on War and Peace, a novel written by the Russian author Leo Tolstoy. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Devour - Destroy a Zombie with the lowest Health. **'Other:' ***Holo-Flora - Draw two cards. ***Geyser - Heal your Hero and all Plants for 4 . ***Scorched Earth - All Zombies on the Ground get -1 /-1 . *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 03: It Came from the Greenhouse! **Zombie Mission 17: Return of Chompzilla! **Zombie Mission 24: A Taste for Zombies **Zombie Mission 36: Big Mouth! Big Problem! *'Battle Area:' Greenhouse Hero description She flosses after every meal and still, Zombie Breath is a real problem. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Chompzilla is always hungry for more Zombies to destroy with her Solar Tricks. Healing effect helps her stay alive while the Zombies keep dying. With Chompzilla's Mega-Grow and Solar classes allow her to generate lots of sun early on, then boost plants to overwhelm the opponent, especially with plants like and as it will put the zombie hero in a dilemma; if they keep them alive, Chompzilla will get more sun to use on higher costing plants and tricks. If they put a zombie in front of them, they are most likely going to be destroyed. If they are threatened by zombies, destroy them instantly, boost their stats to make them survive the hit, or at least fight back harder before being destroyed. Solar plants benefit greatly from playing Mega-Grow cards because many of them have useful traits and abilities, like Strikethrough, healing, and instant destruction. With Chompzilla boosting their stats and making them do bonus attacks, they become more devastating against the opponent. On the other hand, Mega-Grow plants don't synergize with Solar cards very much, with the exception of healing cards like Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and are pretty independent of each other. Chompzilla's advantage over other Solar heroes when using a healing deck is that she can make her Venus Flytraps generally much stronger by using Fertilize, or by using to give them a smaller boost, but do damage and heal her instantly. She also has access to Geyser for some cheap mass-healing. Chompzilla can also use healing to boost Pepper M.D., which in turn can boost Potted Powerhouse. Chompzilla, while not as powerful as Solar Flare in terms of aggro decks, is still powerful in her own right. Despite lacking soft removal cards like Berry Blast, Chompzilla can use moving cards such as Sweet Pea to get zombies out of water lanes. As previously stated, she can also buff up the Solar Class' Strikethrough Cards using tricks like Fertilize and Plant Food. She can also incorporate Magnifying Grass into her aggro decks, which can serve as an effective finisher if Chompzilla has generated enough sun. Chompzilla's weakness, however, is her lack of Amphibious plants. To prevent zombies from setting up in aquatic lanes, she can instantly destroy any possible threat with , , Three-Headed Chomper, or Devour. She can also move them with , , Banana Peel, or Whipvine, because she is a Mega-Grow hero too. Against Chompzilla has a deadly arsenal of Mega-Grow plants that can take you down in a few hits and Solar plants that can be very annoying to handle. Use Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Deadly zombies to deal with her plants. Sending out threats in aquatic lanes is a good way to take a big chunk of Chompzilla's health and provide a distraction for a more powerful zombie somewhere else. Try to swarm the field, as Chompzilla can easily pick zombies off if left alone. If you cannot swarm her, then try using high-damage cards to make Chompzilla's efforts to heal less effective. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *She shares her battle music with . *In Return of Chompzilla! and A Fight to the Finish Line, the AI is somehow able to play Wild Berry even though Chompzilla does not lead the class. *Even though her signature superpower is called "Devour," she actually does not eat the zombie, but only bites it instead. *This is the second time "War and Peas" is mentioned in the Plants vs. Zombies series. The first is in Plants vs. Zombies, where a book titled "War and Peas" can be seen in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies on what appears to be a green and white box. *According to an animated trailer for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Chompzilla owns a red toothbrush. **She and Dr. Zomboss are the only characters in the series shown to use a toothbrush. See also *Devour * *Chomper (class)